1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector for connecting an electrical card with an electrical equipment and with an anti-EMI equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
To adapt to the development of communication and digital techniques, electrical cards are widely used in varied electrical equipments for saving information, and card connectors are used for connecting electrical cards with electrical equipments. Usually, EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) will occur when electrical cards conduct with electrical equipments, and that will influence a transmission quality between the card and the electrical equipments. So a card connector is commonly provided with metal pieces electrically contacting with grounding pads on the circuit board assembled the card connector and the card to solve the above problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,494 discloses a card connector assembled on a circuit board, the card connector defines an inserting port for a card and comprises an insulating housing and a metal shell covering the insulating housing and grounding to the circuit board. The metal shell is formed with a top plate and two opposed sidewall bent from opposed lateral sides of the top plate and each formed with an elastic slice near the inserting port. The elastic slices electrically contact with the inserted card to ground the interferential electromagnetic signals on the card.
U.S. Patent application No. 2002/0102882 discloses another card connector comprising an insulating housing and a metal shell covering the insulating housing. Three slices for anti-EMI are formed on a top surface of the metal shell and arranged in a triangular type to contact with and press the card inserted into the card connector. However, when the card connector needs to engage with different card in different size, such as different width, the slices can not press the card evenly, which will cause the card to slant in the card connector and influence the transmission quality of signals between the card and the electrical equipment.
Hence, an card connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.